Don't Break My Heart Again
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: What Happens when Anna and Robert are left alone in the hotel room after Anna blows his cover? What ensues is a pair of black stockings with hearts, memories of the last time a similar pair were worn and emotions that run high. Stay tuned.
1. 1-She Never Listens

**1- She Never Listens**  
_Stockholm, Sweden_

"I promised Anna, I'd check in as soon as we arrived," Finn states.

Robert rolls his eyes and looks away, a familiar electricity settling in the air.

"Don't bother. She's here," He replies.

"What do you mean_ here_," Finn asks.

Robert cannot help but laugh at the 'deer in the headlights' look on Finn's face; clearly he did not know Anna as well as he claimed.

"Don't tell me you actually _believed_ that Anna would stay home and let _us _have all the fun? If you believed _that_, I've got a bridge to sell you. Anna Devane _never_ listens. Ever."

He pulls open the door and smiles. "You can come out Annie. I _know_ you're there."

Finn is standing in the door when Anna comes out from behind the flowerpot. "What gave me away," she quips.

"You can't hide from_ me_ _sweetheart_," Robert says with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. "Now give me a hug."

"Why are you so _happy,_" she questions as she allows him to pull her into an embrace. "_You are so going to get it later,"_ he whispers. Anna nods her head and murmurs "_Bring it on Scorpio. Bring it on."  
_  
When the three of them walk into the hotel, Anna turns to Finn. "So tell me how bad a driver he was," she asks.

"He drives like a _maniac_," Finn answers.

"_I knew it,_" Anna declares. He would have been offended if he had not caught the hint of a smile when she thought he was not looking.

"Well _someone_ had to get us here on time," Robert snapped.

"So you didn't really say…_cut off an ambulance_ on your way here," she asks.

"How did you know," Finn wonders aloud.

"He's done it before…_plenty_ of times. "

"And _every time _we had _plenty _of room. Now are we going to argue about this all day or are we going to go find some answers."

"We'll table this for later," she concedes. "But one of these days I _am _going to get you to admit that you are a _terrible_ driver."

"And what do I win if I _do_?"  
_  
"Some things never change Scorpio_," she sates just after she jabs him in the arm. He smiles at her but quickly turns away so she would not catch him and hit him again. _Some people don't change either Luv. _


	2. 2-Just Like Old Times

**2- Just Like Old Times**

"_You just couldn't leave it alone could you? You couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut,_" Robert fumes.

_"You're just upset because I had better luck than you did,_" Anna fires back.

The two of them have just left Finn behind at the clinic to attempt to talk to Cabot again after Anna blew their cover.

"_Luck? You think you had luck. You know damn well that as soon as that bastard has his sight restored, he could refuse to answer any of our questions…or he could send us on a wild goose chase. Are you really going to pretend that the thought has never crossed your mind?"_

_"Would you please calm down? You are giving me a headache."_

He crosses his arms as he narrows his eyes at her. Anna presses her lips together as she massages her temple.

_"You had better hope your boy toy has something else up his sleeve_…otherwise, we may_ never _find out what's really going on."

"Well he _does _have those Tattoo's under his sleeve," she suggests.

Robert rolls his eyes at her as she smiles at him a little too suggestively for his liking.

_"You've got to be kidding me. You're into that?" _

"Well, it _is _kind of sexy."

Anna steps back slightly after Robert clasps his hands together in front of him. She has seen him do this many times in all the years she has known him. He was struggling with something.

"Robert," she calls out, and then she watches as his hand connects with the wall. _Bingo, she thinks._

_"Why do you always do this Anna? Why do you have to rub your relationship with your perfect man in my face? Isn't it enough that I had to watch you?"_

_"As opposed to what? The way you draped yourself all over that nurse like a cheap suit. Those really bad pickup lines. How far would you have taken it Agent Scorpio? Would you have gone to bed with her?" _  
_  
"Well it worked with you didn't it?"_

Rage simmered inside her and as her angry eyes locked on his, she brought her hand hard across his cheek. Everything was silent for a few agonizing moments and then he smiled.

"I guess I deserved that," he conceded, as he rubbed the small red welt left behind by her hand. "But _you _were out of line too."

"Maybe I was," she acknowledges and he goes to the table to retrieve a small package. "And after I was nice enough to get you a Valentine's Day present too," Robert acknowledges.

"You did _what,_" she presses.

He bats his eyebrows at her and she raises hers at him.

"Well I knew Dr._ Feel-good_ wouldn't remember," he states.

_"Robert," _she challenges.

"You deserve nice things Annie. Can I help it if I still like to think of you as _mine_ sometimes?"

"Do you _really_?"

"What if I do? Is it so wrong? Once upon a time, we were _happy._ We almost had it all back then. Can you not humor me one more time? Open the gift Luv. For old times' sake. Please."

Her penetrating gaze settled on his ocean blue eyes and she smiled.

"I supposed I can do that," she agreed.

Robert watched as Anna tore back the ribbons and paper just as a child on Christmas morning. He was happy to see the childlike wonder in her eyes again. He missed that.

"Robert," she accused, as her hand instinctively covered her mouth.

"Yes Luv," he asks, with a look of feigned innocence shining in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look Scorpio. You are _far_ from innocent."

"What's the matter Luv? I did not say you had to wear them for _me_…Unless of course, you _want_ to…"

Anna's face flushed as she looked at him and he caressed her cheek with his finger before she pushed it away.

Inside the box was a pair of black stockings with hearts. She marveled at how he was able to find almost an exact duplicate but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Oh _don't _tell me that _I _was the _only_ one who ever saw you wear these in such an effective way," he quips.

"What are you _doing _Robert?"

"Can't you _feel _it?"

She looks up into his eyes as he pulls the stockings from her hand. His fingers slide across her jawline and she shivers.

"See that Luv…You're _trembling._ Don't tell me you can't feel it?"

"It's cold in here," she answers, trying to avert her eyes away from his.

"Oh No, you don't. Do _not_ look away. Do _not_ tell me you do not feel that old electricity between us? _We could set the whole damn world on fire with the embers."_

His arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her closer. His hands reach up to brush the hair from her face and he can feel the steady rhythm of her heart next to his.

"Don't you ever miss it Annie? Do you ever think about us? _I_ do. I think about you all the time."

"I…I think about you too Robert…But I can't do that anymore. It's wrong."

"How can something _so _wrong feel _so_ right?"

He kisses her neck and her collarbone, slowly finding his way to her lips. The kiss started out slow and hesitant at first, but within minutes, it had transpired into something much more reckless and urgent. Robert heard her soft moan as his hands traveled down her backside. _It felt so right. For a moment, he almost felt guilty. Almost. _

They pulled apart when the need for air became a necessity and with a breathless sigh, their foreheads touched. It was not until Anna tried to move away from him that she realized she was tied to the bedpost with those very stockings.

"You _played _me," she gasped, pain echoing in every syllable.

"I _didn't_ play you Annie. I would think you_ know_ me better than that? Every word I said here...every caress...I _meant_ it."

"_Then what the hell is this,"_ she asks, pulling on the stockings.

"Deja Vu. "

She crinkles her nose as she stares at him wide eyed. _So this is where they were? 27 years later, a pair of black stockings between them once again. She did not know whether to be amused or livid._


	3. 3-Is It Hot In Here

**3- Is t Hot In Here**

"What are you _doing,"_ Anna asks, her eyes narrowed.

"_Would you rather do it yourself," _he quips.

_"I'd rather you leave my feet alone,"_ she bites back.

"Is that so? I seem to remember a time when you_ liked_ to have your feet rubbed. Forgive me for trying to be accommodating."

She presses her lips together as she studies him. He keeps his hand on her calf as he raises one brow at her. Then there is the smile. That damn cocky smile.

"I ought to wipe that stupid grin off your face. It would serve you right."

"I'd like to see you _try_."

"Is that a challenge Scorpio?"

"Maybe it is. I always_ did_ love a good challenge."

She would have kicked him if he had not already removed her boots. Instead, she just shakes her shoulders and lets out a sound he remembers well. Half scream, half grunt.

"There's my firecracker," he acknowledges. "Glad to know she's still there."

"Robert, _what the hell is the point of all this_? You want to walk down memory lane. You didn't have to tie me up for that?"

"I think I _did_. The _only_ time I seem to get a response out of you lately is when you are _angry._"

_"What do you want from me Scorpio? Haven't we already had all our fights?" _

"What makes you think I want to_ fight_ with you?"

"Then _what_?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

_"Obviously not_," she yells.

"_I'm in love with you damn it. I am in love with you. And I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to come to your senses."_

_"Me? You are the one who walked away."_

_"And you are the one who moved on." _

Silence hung in the air. It was the loudest cry you would ever hear.

_"Robert look at me_," she demanded. _"Look at me damn it." _

Her eyes seemed darker now; more intense. He has not seen her look at him like that in a long time. _It was as if their souls finally found each other again_.

"Annie," he pants.

"Bobby, " she gasps.

It was then when he knew. _Anna never called him Bobby unless she wanted him. _They both leaned forward at the same time, Robert's tongue slipping inside her parted lips as they kissed each other deeply. _They had waited twenty-seven years for this moment. It still made them shiver._


End file.
